


A Light Snack

by vanceypants



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Rich Goranski, in which jeremy tosses a mean salad, really it's just porn, spicy bis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanceypants/pseuds/vanceypants
Summary: "Last year he'd had all sorts of misconceptions about a lot of things.  And maybe being with Rich still blew his mind, but it was a nice sort of mind blowing.And dating Rich meant that his mind wasn't the only thing being consistently blown.  So why wouldn't he want to return the favor?"Jeremy does his best contemplating on a full stomach, so why not eat Rich and consider the delightful oddness that fate has dealt him in terms of life partner.





	A Light Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing that's been written now. I hope somebody gets a kick out of it.

If you'd told Jeremy last year that he'd have Rich fucking Goranski on his hands and knees before him, with Jeremy's lips slowly trailing down his spine, he'd have...well, he'd probably have stuttered some sort of protest that involved compulsive heterosexuality or Rich being a raging douche or saving himself for Christine or some other lame excuse that had gone up into flames of irrelevancy long before this.

Flames weren't an appropriate visual to consider around Rich. Jeremy's lips stilled against his back, one hand clumsily rubbing up and down his thigh. As if he could erase the memories before they'd travel via osmosis. 

Last year he'd had all sorts of misconceptions about a lot of things. And maybe being with Rich still blew his mind, but it was a nice sort of mind blowing.

And dating Rich meant that his mind wasn't the only thing being consistently blown. So why wouldn't he want to return the favor?

"Fuck, Queere," Rich's body quivered for a moment, before he sank down onto his elbows. The arch to his back lifted his ass, and Jeremy felt a rush of power at the position of pure submission, the show of someone so full of energy and strength giving himself so fully. "You're such a damn tease."

"I'm not a tease," Jeremy said, the words muffled with Rich's skin. He slipped his hand up Rich's thigh, higher, higher, until he could feel the heat radiating between his legs. He grinned, swiping his tongue over his spine. "...maybe I'm, uh, maybe I'm a little bit of a tease, but, um, you know. You asked for it."

"Fuckin' insensitive, babe. You--oh!"

Jeremy's hand slipped higher still, until his palm was cupping his cunt. Resting against him, just so, more ownership than stimulation. This was his. Right now, this was all his. His other hand pressed against his ass, spreading him until he heard Rich whimper, soft, shy.

And he looked so ridiculously good.

"Fuck, you're totally staring at me. That's, like, that's lewd as fuck, dude." Rich's fingernails scraped against the floor tiles. Jeremy lowered his lips, breathing against him softly, until Rich's body bucked forward. "Fuck, Jeremy," He whined.

It didn't compare to the sounds he made when Jeremy's tongue touched against him.

Who'd have thought, Jeremy pondered, that a year after the fire, he'd have his tongue against Rich's asshole, and his fingers rubbing his cunt? His fingers parted his lips, for a moment satisfied merely with holding him open, letting the cold air of the room hit the furnace of his body. But Jeremy wanted more than to tease. He wanted to taste, as he rimmed his tongue around him. And he wanted to touch, as he eased two fingers into his dripping core.

"F-fuck. In your immortal words, Queere, 'Jesus Christ,'" it was an attempt at imitating his voice, or perhaps Rich's voice merely hitched with overstimulation. Jeremy brushed his tongue inside him, fingers squeezing his plush ass, as he hooked his fingers within him from the front. Rich pressed back against him, helpless in his desperation.

Jeremy drew his tongue back out, finding his lips back up his spine again, until he was kissing the back of his neck. "Maybe, um, maybe making fun of me isn't, like, smart, when you're getting your ass eat...uh...eaten."

"Please, Almighty Assmunch, please eat my ass." Rich squeaked as Jeremy's thumb pressed against his clit. His voice came out smaller, meeker, "Please? Please eat my ass, babe?"

"I dunno." He nuzzled against his neck, hair tickling the bridge of Jeremy's nose. His cock throbbed, and he couldn't resist rubbing it against the back of Rich's leg. Just a little bit of friction. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"You know. Maybe. If you're, uh, g-good."

He hated it. Hated the stammer in his own voice. Rich squirmed under his touch, as he coiled his fingers against that sweet spot inside of him, until Rich was practically sobbing. Jeremy's fingers were sopping wet, and it made a lump form in his throat.

Fuck. He was so gay.

"What if I'm adequate?" Rich chimed. "Like, how about I just pass for mediocre? Can I get my butthole licked then?"

"Mm...I don't know," Jeremy kissed his shoulderblade, drawing his fingers out until just the tips were inside him, then thrusting forward sharply. He loved the way Rich moved when he was unexpectedly penetrated like that. 

"How about goodish? Partly cloudy with a chance of good?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Jeremy slipped down his body in a flurry of kisses. He gave his ass a small swat, and Rich laughed, voice shaky and breathy.

"That was the flimsiest spank I've ever--yo!" He jerked forward as Jeremy spanked him again, a sharper smack resonating in the room with the sound. Jeremy's palm stung.

"Careful with those hands, Queere! You're gonna shatter them, and then what are you going to use to jack it?"

"I have another hand." Jeremy winced. "I mean...fuck, I should've, uh, I should've said I have your hands."

"Hey," Rich said gently. "Babe. That's not true." He glanced over his shoulder, smirk tugging at the burns on his face. "You also have my mouth."

"I also have your mouth," Jeremy's face burned. He drew his fingers out of him completely, waiting until Rich's whine hitched in protest, before he grasped his clit. He pinched it between thumb and index finger, before rolling his touch over him.

As he focused his hand against his clit, Jeremy once more pressed his tongue between his cheeks.

"Oh," Rich murmured softly. His thighs spread apart, making it easier for Jeremy's tongue to press inside him. "Oh!"

Those reactions made everything, absolutely everything, worth going through. Every tragic twist and turn of junior year, if it meant it could bring them to this moment. Jeremy's heart pattered with an anxious, disbelieving sort of love. Was this real life? Did he really have the hottest guy in the school kneeling in the kitchen, letting him eat his ass and finger him? 

Speaking of, it was time to get those surprised whimpers again. He slipped his index finger into his cunt, felt him clench around him, and smiled, though the smile was hidden with the position of his mouth. He moved his tongue within him, rotating and gliding and probing and thrusting. His skin was velvet softness, and Jeremy's head spun with his addiction.

"Fuck, I'm gonna marry that mouth of yours," Rich babbled desperately. "I'm gonna put a ring on it. Mine. Fuck. Fuck, Queere, fuck!"

He was SO gay!

Every bit of Rich's body seemed to compress in upon itself, in upon Jeremy's tongue, upon his finger, his fingernails scratching and scratching before curling into his palms. His orgasm was sharp and sudden and startled, gasps and desperate sobs aching from his lungs.

Jeremy drew his tongue away, kissed his tailbone slowly, as he drew himself fully onto his knees behind Rich. "Can I-"

"Fuck me," Rich whispered. Still riding his orgasm, drawing himself onto his palms. "Fuck me, babe. Fuck me--uh, in my pussy, dude, please don't stick it in my ass, okay?"

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Rich's midsection, hugging him briefly, before lining himself up. He rubbed the head of his cock against his cunt, felt how wet and hot and soft he was, a contrast against the desperate pulsing hardness of his dick. "What if I, um, what if I'm really good, though?" He teased.

"Huh?"

"If I'm really good, can I, uh, can I stick it in your ass?" It felt so crude, stating it like that. He idly rubbed Rich's clit with his fingers, his other hand still steadying his cock against him.

Rich's laughter was sudden, hiccuping and excited. "Fuck, babe, if you really must, then fine, take my ass."

"Maybe next time."

He moved into Rich as he inhaled, filled with breath and with cock. Rich sputtered, surprised and delighted, his body sinking back down onto his elbows, overpowered with being taken so suddenly.

And god he was wet. Wet and fluttering around Jeremy's length, and Jeremy thought surely he could die like this and be happy. He couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

Even if maybe doing this in the kitchen was a little bit haphazard. They'd come in for a snack. How had this happened again?

"I thought we were, um, getting something to eat."

"You did."

"G-good point."

"I'll, ahhh, I'll get mine later, don't you worry. Or like, do worry. I'm gonna be a real cock goblin about it. When you least expect it. Bam. There's my lips, on your wiener."

Jeremy kept one hand between his legs, rubbing him as he slipped out, until just the tip was buried into him, then thrust in once more. The rhythm came naturally, one of the only things that seemed to come naturally for Jeremy. Fucking Rich was easy, easy and fun and heart stopping and Jeremy wished he hadn't wasted so many fantasies on anyone else when he could have been stuck right here, in this moment, instead.

The sound of their bodies slapping was-

"Fuck, we're being really loud, huh?" Rich yelped as Jeremy drove his cock into him. "Fuck, we're being really loud. Fuck!"

"Good," Jeremy gasped. "You f-feel so g-good, Rich."

"I know. I practiced."

"Huh?"

"I don't know, I say stupid shit when you're fucking my brains out, you know that."

"Yeah."

"Not, ah, not supposed to agree that I sound stupid, Queere."

"It's um it's a cute stupid...?"

"Nice save."

"Thanks."

Jeremy wished he was facing him right then. He wanted to see the way his face changed in pleasure, the way his lips always seemed to press tight right before a particularly loud moan.

He wanted to kiss him, even if it occurred to him that maybe Rich wouldn't like to kiss considering where Jeremy's mouth had been.

"Babe," Rich gasped. "Babe."

Jeremy's heart fluttered. "Yeah," He said. "I know."

Rich always did cum so easily.

Jeremy clung to him, as Rich bucked back against him with desperate gyrations. Jeremy's stomach twisted, arms covered in goosebumps, throat too tight around trapped moans. His body draped over him, though he wasn't sure if it was protective or to keep from floating away.

Jeremy came as though it were torn from him, head falling forward and forehead slick with sweat. His thrusts stuttered and halted within Rich's body, surrounded by so much heat that he was sure he was going to melt.

It wouldn't be so bad, to go that way. To just melt into nothingness within Rich's body.

"Fuck," Rich sighed, as Jeremy finally drew himself free from him. "Fuck, babe," Rich turned around, Jeremy watching as he shifted as cum dribbled down his thighs. It was such a dirty sight, and just made Jeremy's body clench with the desire for more. Rich sat crosslegged against the floor, reaching forward and pinching one of Jeremy's nipples. "Damn, bro."

Jeremy swatted his hand away, only to have it taken by Rich. Their fingers looped together, Rich's smile softening.

"Thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you. For, you know, tossing my salad."

"Oh. Um, you're, uh, you're welcome."

Rich cupped Jeremy's face with his other hand, strumming his thumb over his jawline. "You know, I like, totally love you, dude."

"I know. I mean, um. I love you t-too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. A, um, a lot."

"Good." He leaned in, forehead pressing against Jeremy's. They sat still like that for a moment, before Rich's stomach started to growl.

"Guess we should actually, uh, should actually get you that snack, huh?"

"Yeah," Rich grinned. "I can make you that hot dog dessert I was telling you about."

"Disgusting."

"I don't need to hear it, bro! You just had your tongue in an anus. You're disgusting."

"But I-"

"'But I-" see? See, dude? It always comes back to 'butts' with you."

Jeremy wanted to pout, but Rich's fingers dug into his stomach, wiggling in just the right way to get him to laugh. And just as he sputtered his giggles, Rich's lips touched upon his own, warm and safe and happy and Jeremy's busy mind quieted for that moment, focusing solely on this. Sitting in the kitchen, kissing his boyfriend.

Who'd have thought?


End file.
